Moments
by igotsoulbutimnotasoldier
Summary: They're both hurting after Finn's sudden death. Relieving memories of him together helps though.
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's note : This piece is in memory of Cory Monteith. **

**All characters are owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

She's in her dorm completing her essay on Shakespeare when she receives the call.

'Hello?'

'Quinn.'

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

'Hey Puck. What's up?'

She hears him cough and it sounds like he's holding back tears, something that he hardly ever does.

Something bad has happened and she could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Puck, are you okay?'

He mumbles something amidst the coughs and chokes.

'I can't hear you, Puck. What's happened? Did something happen to your mum? Your sister?' she persisted.

'Finn's dead.'

Her heart sanked.

* * *

_It's the first day of first grade._

Certainly many firsts for 7-year old Noah 'Puck' Puckerman to face alone. After downing a hearty breakfast, his mum drops him off at school. Before he can even say goodbye, she drives off in a flash, rushing to her day job as a manager at the local grocery store.

He feels grown up. As he walks into the building, he can see many parents accompanying their 7 year olds on their first day of school.

He doesn't need anyone, he's got it all worked out.

One way or another, he manages to reach his classroom all by himself. It is still quite early, so he finds a good seat for himself all the way at the back of the classroom, away from all the girls who were sitting in the front.

Just a few minutes before the class is about to begin, a tall kid walks into the class.

He immediately draws Puck's attention, maybe because he was the tallest kid his age Puck had ever seen. The tall kid looks around and finally walks towards Puck.

'Ermm, is this seat taken?' the kid asks as he points to the seat next to Puck.

'Nope.'

'So, can I sit here?'

'Yeah, I guess.' says Puck.

The tall kid nods appreciatively and settles down just as a teacher walks in.

Apparently her name is Miss Parker, like the pen. She starts giving this long speech about new beginnings and making friends and how she hopes everyone enjoys school. By the end of it, Puck almost snickers._  
_

Finally, she starts calling out the kids names one by one to take their attendance.

'Alex Grant?'

'Here!'

'Lisa Smith?'

'Here!'

She continues calling the kids in a chirpy tone that makes Puck feel like strangling himself.

'Noah Puckerman?'

'My name is Puck, not Noah!' Puck says.

'Okay, Puck.' Miss Parker answers sweetly. He rolls his eyes.

'Finn Hudson?'

'Here!' answers the tall kid.

As Miss Parker finishes taking attendance, she states that she has to leave the class to handle some 'important' things. Upon her leaving, the class erupts into a flurry of activity as kids start to talk to one another.

'Hi Puck, I'm Finn.' says Finn nervously.

'I know, Miss Parker just called your name.' Puck replies cooly.

'Oh.' Finn says awkwardly.

'Why are you so tall?' asks Puck. He doesn't mean to be rude, he's just genuinely curious.

'Uh, I dunno. Mum says it's in my genes or something. I don't really know either.' Finn replies.

'Hmm, good to know.'

'So, do you like football?'

This breaks the cool, icy exterior of little Puck.

'I love football! Who are your favourite teams?'

The two boys quickly strike up a friendship. They sit together at recess and play at the monkey bars.

Puck decides that he likes this Finn, even though he was a bit dumb. He was fun to be with.

At the end of the day, they head out the school gates together. Finn's mum is already there, waiting for her son.

'See you tomorrow Puck! I had tons of fun today!' Finn exclaims. 'See ya.' Puck says as he watches his new friend walk off, chatting happily to his mum.

On the first day of elementary school, Noah Puckerman already knew one thing was for sure:

Finn Hudson was going to be his best friend.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. This piece will most likely be a multi-chapter fic. Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was held in Lima.

She waits for him in front of the church.

He arrives on his bike, dressed smartly in a suit. She, on the other hand is wearing a simple black dress.

She can see dark shadows under his hazel eyes, a sign that he hasn't been sleeping in a while.

He notices her eyes are red and slightly swollen, a sign that she's been crying.

As he walks up to her, he's loss for words. He doesn't know what to say.

He clears his throat.

'Hey Qui-'

Before he can finish his sentence, she embraces him. She's the first person to hug him since Finn died. He hugs her back, tight. For the first time since his best friend's death, Puck feels comforted. All these feelings that have been absent for a while come flooding back. Love. Warmth. Maybe even hope.

He wishes that moment could last forever.

He feels her gently pull away. 'Its almost time.'she says softly, almost like a whisper. With her fingers entwined in his, they walk hand in hand into the church.

* * *

It's her first day of high school.

She's nervous, no doubt about that. Being the new girl in town, she barely knew anyone except for Santana, whom she met at her ballet lessons. It didn't help that school had already been in process for a month. Everyone knew everyone in a small town like Lima.

As she entered the hallowed halls of McKinley High for the very first time, she had mixed feelings. This was the place where she would either have the best time of her life or the worst. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she was about crash into someone.

'Ouch!' she heard a shout as her books tumbled out of her hands onto the ground. 'Oh shoot, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!' she stutters as she bends down to pick up her books.

A hand touches hers, right on top of her history book.

'It's alright,no harm done.' the boy answers her. He helps her pick up her books. They rise together and for the first time, she gets a good look of the stranger

The boy,his dark hair neatly combed was gaping at her. He was wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. '_He's cute' _she thought to herself.

'Thanks for helping me pick up my books. I'm Quinn.'

'I'm Finn. Finn Hudson.' He stammered. '_She's so pretty'_, he thought to himself '_Stay cool. Hudson. Don't embarrass yourself.'_

'So are you new around here?' he asked, as casually as he could even though he's pretty sure his heart was beating a million beats a second.

'Yeah, I just moved here a week ago.'

'Oh. Well, I could show you around if you need help.'

'That would be great!'

'Hudson!' A mohawked boy in a letterman jacket suddenly appeared next to Finn. He then noticed Quinn. 'Hey.'

This boy gave off a totally different vibe. His Mohawk and the way he spoke already singled him out as a badass. A rebel.

'Hey dude, this is Quinn. She's new around here. Quinn, this is Puck.' said Finn.

'Hey Puck.' she said, as he flashed a cocky confident smile at her.

The school bell suddenly rang.

Puck clasped Finn on the back, 'Mr. Daniel's lesson is about to start. We gotta scram if we want to avoid detention.'

'Ok. I guess I'll see you around, Quinn.' says Finn as Puck steers him off in the other direction. 'Bye Quinn! shouts Puck.

'Bye guys!' she replies. She watches them disappear around the corner, just as Santana bumps into her.

'Quinn! Which class are you in? Miss Claire? I have her too! Let's go!' Quinn gets whisked off by Santana. She tries her best to listen to her friend's incessant chattering, but her mind keeps wandering off to the boys she just met.

She hope that they would all become good friends. Little did Quinn Fabray know, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman would play a very important part in her life.


End file.
